Odd
by darkdreamer126
Summary: Kiyo has grown a lot more confident with all the Mamodo battles.And when new girl moves in close to Kiyo she has a book Story is better than it sounds no mean reviews
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Zatch Bell (not yet at least)

* * *

As a girl with black, blue, and blonde hair stood up and used the hem of her white shirt to wipe some sweat off her face she noticed her midnight blue book lying carelessly on her bed.

"I gotta' take better care of this, Sorcha can you come in here for a sec'." she called.

" What is it Shiho" asked a small girl with curly black hair popping out from behind the doorframe.

"Nothing serious, I just wanted to know what you think about the new house"

"Its great, can I help unpack my boxes"

"Sure you can"

"Dinner time girls" one of her seven brothers called "Oh by the way we have company over"

"Liam, why didn't you tell me before" she screamed taking off her shorts them replacing them with pants.

She came down to flights of stairs, Sorcha trailing at her heels, Shiho wearing a pair of baggy pants and a black camisole her long hair muti-colored hair cascading down her back. Sorcha wearing a pair of khakis and a light blue tank top her curly hair hung loosely.

When Shiho got down the stairs her mother, Margary, put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is my daughter Shiho and her dear little friend Sorcha" Margary said

"Hello Shiho I am Mrs.Takamini and my son and his friend are outside still."

Then the door opened and there stood a tall casually dressed boy a small boy with eyes like Sorcha's stood by his side.

Then the short boy ran over to her and grabbed some of Shiho's hair. "Wow, why is your hair so many different colors"

"Because I enjoy dyeing it so."She bent down smiled at him the gently removed her hair from his grasp

"Zatch what's that all about" the boy said shocked.

"What are you talking about Kiyo, I just saw her hair." So his name was Kiyo.

"Hey wut up", Kiyo stopped lecturing Zatch and stepped closer to Shiho, all of her brothers seemed to shot into awareness, "I'm Shiho and This little girl behind me is my friend Sorcha"

"Hi" Sorcha practically whispered

"Okay every body dinner is ready we're having rice, chiken, leek, yellow tail." Margary said

"YAY YELLOW TAIL" Sorcha and Zatch screamed in unison "Oh no save some for every one else" Shiho and Kiyo screamed together"

After the screaming duets Kiyo's mom, Shiho's mom, and her seven brothers all started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Zatch Bell (not yet at least) THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO BEAR WITH ME

* * *

These are the names of Sorcha's seven brother's names from eldest too youngest:

Liam

Conor-Cormack (they are twins)

Padraic

Diarmid

Finbar

Raysoon

* * *

"So you really have seven brothers and a wicked house?" Kiyo asked

Shiho swallowed the leek in her mouth. "Yea, my Dad is the head of some big electronics company and my mum is a marine researcher. They love kids", she scooted a platter of yellow tail towards Shiho who was straining to reach it "so are you and Zatch brothers or something?"

Kiyo gagged on his leek "NO WAY he just flew in to my window one-day and I mean that literally. I know you may not believe me but Zatch is a thing called a mammodo. A mammodo is-"

"I know what a mammodo Shiho is a mammodo as well."

" Shiho,"

"Yea Kiyo"

"What is Sorcha's power"

"She has the power to bend water to her whim, Kiyo we really really hate fighting, Shiho is like my little sister I would never forgive my self if her spell book got burned So what's Zatch's power"

Kiyo imidienly thought of Lori and Kalulu, and how much they were like sisters.

"Erm… Lightning… So were are you going to school"

"Oh our mothers never told you, they told me you said that you would help me out a little since we're in all the same classes, judging by the look on your face you, knew nothing of this, that's okay you don't have to help me"

"Oh no it's okay really okay I'd be happy to help you out. Wow Sorcha's really got an appetite to rival Zatch's. Shiho tomorrow do you want to go out" Kiyo noted that all her brothers eyes turned to him and she flinched "Oh no not on a date just to show you around the town." He saw her relax but her brothers still kept their eyes on him

"Thanks Kiyo that will be a huge help."

"Thanks for coming to dinner Kiyo" Sorcha said.

"Thanks for inviting us, Oh I'll see you tomorrow" Kiyo said turning to his mother who was carrying a sleeping gurgling Zatch in her arms "UUH mom what's up with Zatch?"

"Oh he jut ate to much, honey"

"Bye" "good-bye" "UUHH" Kiyo then his mom then Zatch said (Well rather moaned)

* * *

Sunday 10:00am

Shiho walked through a park were Kiyo had told her to meet him. She was wearing a pair of khakis and a light green shirt. Sorcha was looking around in awe at the cherry blossom trees. She was wearing a plaid skirt and a lime green tank top some red shoes and a pair of pink leg warmers (I chose this outfit because my friend wore it today and she DID get it complimented).

"Hey Sorcha" cried Zatch jumping out of a cherry blossom tree.

"Well at least he got down"

"Good morning Kiyo, Good morning Zatch"

"Good morning" Zatch replied cheerily

"Hey, Kiyo do you want to go get some thing to eat." Shiho asked her stomach growling loudly.

"Sure" he said

"Okay then" She grabbed his hand and led him out of the park, then she dropped it and a faint blush rose to her cheeks "I only know how to get this far."

* * *

12:00pm

"That was great," Shiho said walking out of a small café

"Yea" Kiyo said

"Mmm" Zatch said bouncing up and down on the spot

"Yum" Sorcha said happily

A raindrop hit Kiyo square in the forehead.

"Oh no the weather reports didn't say any thing about rain." Kiyo said the rain started coming down harder now. He turned to see Shiho and Sorcha dancing around in the rain. She put Sorcha down and twirled over to Kiyo.

"You wanna' dance?"

"There is no music."

"So."

"But it's raining."

"What's your point?"

"You really are that odd aren't you?"

"Yup"

She scooped up his hands with no remorse and began to twirl and spin happily. Kiyo rolled his eyes then tried to dance as well but with little avail.

After about fifteen minutes or so or so of this and several odd stares Kiyo grabbed her wrist. She pulled back for a second but gave in rolling her eyes "Come on we're going to get sick if we stay out here any longer." He said.

"Let's go back to my house. Get you mind out of the gutter you pervert." She said noting his expression, he started laughing at what she called him "just to go dry off and wait in a warm place for the rain to stop. My brothers won't mind."

"Okay, we should hurry Zatch and Sorcha might be getting colds." He said turning to were they were shivering and giggling at Kiyo and Shiho.

"Come on guys" Shiho said picking up Zatch and Sorcha

* * *

"Liam, Diarmid, Finbar, Raysoon, Conor, Cormack, Padraic, We're home. Hmm they must not be home. Come on the towels are somewhere. Here they are!"

She through a towel over her shoulder it hit Kiyo in the head.

Kiyo turned to see Shiho dabbing herself dry. She looked at him and caught him staring at her she just gave him a big smile.

"He Kiyo do want something to drink. I can make smoothies,"

"Umm… sure"

"What do you want in yours"

"Fruit"

"Okay"

* * *

"Thanks for showing me around today" Shiho said

"It wasn't a problem"

"Still, thanks"

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Yup" She leaned over and kissed Kiyo on the cheek rather near the lips "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yea" He said seriously blushing

She waved from the doorway as he walked away.

* * *

End chapter

I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. My move to Japan was really hectic. Please review no mean reviews.


End file.
